FN F2000
|type=Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |service= 2001-Present |used_by= Belgium, Chile, East Timor, Indonesia, Pakistan, Poland, Saudi Arabia, Slovenia |wars= Operation Astute, Wars in Afghanistan |designer= Fabrique Nationale de Herstal |design_date= |manufacturer= |unit_cost= |production_date=2001 - Present |number= |variants= FS2000, F2000 Tactical |weight= 3.6 kg (7.94 lb) empty 4.6 kg (10 lb) with grenade launcher |length= 694 mm (27.3 in) |part_length= 400 mm (15.6 in) |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO |caliber= |action= Gas-operated, rotating bolt |rate= 850 rounds/min |velocity= 910 m/s |range= 500 meters (540 meters optical sight) |max_range= |feed= Various STANAG Magazines. |sights= }} The FN F2000 is an assault rifle manufactured by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal (FN Herstal).FNH USA product description FNH USA Overview The F2000 was first introduced to the public in 2001 as a versatile yet compact rifle.The FN F2000 at World.guns.ru. It has a short-stroke gas piston system with an adjustable gas regulator, and fires the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge from standard STANAG magazines. Due to the bullpup arrangement, it is compact yet with a long barrel for accurate firing, although it is slightly heavier than most carbines, such as the G36K or the M4. It features forward ejection of spent shells and a P90-style ambidextrous fire selector, and the charging handle is fully adjustable for right or left handed users. Many of the internal components including the hammer and sear are made of plastic. The standard F2000 comes with a plastic forward handguard and an optical sight with 1.6x magnification. The sight cover and sight itself can be removed to reveal a Picatinny rail. The forward handguard can be removed to equip a variety of accessories such as laser aiming modules (LAM), 40 mm grenade launcher with push-button safety, 12-gauge shotgun, M303 less-lethal launcher, or the triple rail found on the F2000 Tactical. The optical sight can be replaced with a special computerized fire control system designed for the 40 mm grenade launcher. The fire control computer makes firing regular grenades much easier, though it cannot fire smart grenades. There is an Israeli system that uses the M203 and computerized sight to fire 40 mm airburst grenades. Neither of these should be confused with the 20 mm and 25 mm grenades of the U.S. OICW program. The F2000 platform has a bayonet lug mounted near the muzzle, and has an adjustable gas regulator with two settings: "normal" for standard ammunition meeting SAAMI or NATO specifications, and "adverse" to send more gas into the system to ensure proper functioning when fouled or when using out of spec ammunition. The chamber, rotating breech block, and ejector mechanisms can be accessed by flipping up the access cover, or known affectionately by many operators of the F2000 as the “toilet seat” cover. Rather than being directly ejected from the rifle, spent cases are shifted into an ejection chute by the polymer ejector mechanism's swinging guide which then directs them into the ejection chute, where they can be removed by tilting the rifle forward or by being pushed out by additional spent cases. Variants F2000 Tactical Similar to the standard model, but it comes without the optical sight, and comes standard with a triple rail forward handguard and backup iron sights, similar to the ones used on the FS2000. FS2000 Tactical A civilian-legal, semi-automatic version of the F2000 that first became available in June 2006. The FS2000 Tactical is equipped with a 17.4-inch barrel with a permanently attached flash suppressor and 1/7 right hand twist rifling; the bayonet lug was not included on the FS2000 carbines. The FS2000 has an overall length of 29.1 inches and weighs 7.6 pounds when empty. It has a width of 3.2 inches and a height of 10.2 inches. Compared to the M4 Carbine with a fully collapsed stock (29.75" and 6.49 lb empty), the FS2000 is slightly shorter and heavier. The trigger pull was found to vary between 6-11 lbf. The lower hand guard can be removed in the same manner as the F2000 to accept the same variety of accessories. It comes with a Picatinny rail optic rail along with backup iron sights. The rear flip-up National Match-sized aperture is adjustable for windage, while the removable front sight is adjustable for elevation. The FS2000 is not configured from the factory to have a drop-free magazine system due to the friction from the removable dust gaskets. The magazine needs to be pulled out manually. It should also be noted that the rifle does not have a hold open device; the bolt does not stay rearward after the last round is fired. A small number of the early models featured a stepped barrel contour as well as a de-milled bayonet lug. A measurement of the stepped barrel's rifling was as long as the non-stepped barrel, revealing that the stepped barrel is not simply a shorter F2000 military barrel with an extended flash hider. FN Herstal has recalled approximately four hundred early FS2000 carbines in July 2006FN Herstal USA Recalls FS2000s due to the heavier military firing pins causing slam fires with commercial ammunition. The fixed carbines are equipped with a reduced mass firing pin, captured firing pin spring, and a revised bolt. Some users have experienced light primer strikes and short-stroking with the recalled parts using certain types of ammunition. FS2000 Standard A new variant of the FS2000, dubbed the "Standard" edition, is equipped with the factory F2000 1.6x magnification optic and sight cover. It does not contain the grenade launcher computer. The FS2000 Standard arrived in the US civilian market in December 2007. Usage around the world soldiers with the F2000 S.]] soldier with the F2000.]] The F2000 rifle is a relatively new weapon system and yet unproven in actual widespread military service. Reports from limited trial and service usage are scarce. Only recently has the F2000 rifle slowly began to be seriously considered by some countries: * - In the 2006 Operation Astute, peacemaker-forces led by the Australian Defence Forces confiscated several of the weapons from the Timorese police forces. It is not known how the rifles came into the hands of the police forces. * - The F2000 rifle has been used by the Belgian Army Special Forces Group since 2004 and is a potential successor to the FN FNC currently used by the Belgian Armed Forces as a standard assault rifle. * - The Chilean Army Special Forces ("Fuerzas Especiales") use the F2000 rifle with the FN P90. * - In 2006, the Norwegian Armed Forces started assessing several assault rifles for their new standard combat rifle, among them the F2000 although Norway eventually chose the HK416 rifle. * - Pakistan Airforce Special Service Wing (SSW) use the F2000 among other weapons. * - Peruvian special forces supposedly are actively using the F2000 rifle. * - GROM use the F2000 in Afghanistan * - Saudi Arabia is rumored to have signed a contract with FN Herstal in 2005 for 50,000 F2000 rifles to complement their P90s. * - In June 2006, the Ministry of Defence of the Republic of Slovenia signed a contract with FN Herstal to purchase 6,500 F2000 rifles as a new standard combat rifle for the Slovenian Armed Forces. This is arguably the first confirmed large-scale adoption for this rifle from a European and NATO member country. The basic model F2000 Tactical model has been somewhat overhauled and renamed to F2000 S, the most apparent feature being a more raised top picanntiny rail also functioning as a carrying handle. :The rifle has been introduced to the public on July 25th 2007. The rifle has been accepted warmly by the soldiers due to its ergonomics, accuracy, modularity; there are however some transitory handling problems with soldiers not being used to a different type of rifle than the former M70, which the F2000 replaced. With diligent practice and careful use, most problems should be resolved. Rearmament will be completed by the end of 2007. At the end, Slovenian army will have about 14,000 F2000 S rifles. References External links *FNH USA FS2000 product family *FNH USA F2000 product family *FN F2000 and FN FS2000 Video and Review *Civilian Gunner, Visual description of the ejection system *FN Herstal, another product description *Modern Firearms - FN F2000 *Pictures of the FS2000 Prototype (Civilian Version) (sturmgewehr.com): **Left side, front **Close-up, left side **Left side, rear **Close-up, left side **Chamber breech cover open **Front sight left/right Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles